When you're gone
by Rin-X-Edden
Summary: Maaf...padahal aku sudah janji, maaf telah kembali membuatmu kesepian.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : KHR is belong to Amano Akira

Story by Rin (ngawur nga jelas seperti biasa)

.

Warning! Buat yang nga suka silakan tekan back. Buat yang penasaran, silakan lanjut dan baca, mohon tinggalkan review. Ini baru pembukaan, mohon maaf jika _sangat_ jelek.

.

.

.

Bertahun-tahun aku mencari sosokmu hingga akhirnya kita bisa bertemu lagi. Sayangnya hanya aku yang tetap mengingat semuanya, semua yang pernah terjadi. Tapi tak apa...yang penting aku telah menemukanmu, asal bisa bersamamu lagi...apa pun akan kulakukan meski harus membayar dengan nyawa.

.

"Suki da yo...Mukuro..."

.

Hanya sebuah kalimat singkat yang dikatakannya membuatku bahagia, namun begitu berat untuk menjawab. Aku tak pantas untukmu, tangan ini sudah terkotori oleh darah dari ribuan orang. Aku telah kotor, tak pantas bagimu yang masih bersih tak ternoda. Aku tak pernah bisa membuatmu bahagia.

.

"Terimakasih selalu menjagaku."

.

Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan untukmu, untuk menebus semua air mata yang kau teteskan demi diriku, untuk setiap senyum yang kau berikan meski aku tahu saat itu kau begitu menderita. Hanya dari jauh aku berani menatapmu, berharap kau tak menyadari hati ini yang menangis karena merindukanmu. Betapa inginnya aku memelukmu setiap kali kau ada di dekatku dengan senyummu yang bagai cahaya di hatiku yang gelap dan dingin. Kau lah alasanku untuk tetap hidup hingga kini. Tak peduli seberapa sakit dan penderitaan yang harus kutanggung.

.

"Aku...aku janji akan mengeluarkanmu dari penjara itu! Kumohon bersabarlah!"

.

Jangan pernah melakukan hal yang berbahaya demi diriku. Aku tak mau kehilangan dirimu untuk kesekian kali, di kehidupan sebelumnya...aku selalu kehilangan dirimu. Kumohon...aku belum siap kehilangan dirimu sekali lagi!

.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi...telah mati."

.

Ini hanya mimpi buruk kan? Skylark bodoh itu sedang bercanda kan? Saat aku bangun aku akan selalu menemukanmu di ruangan itu, menyambutku dengan senyum meski terkadang terlihat lelah. Kenapa...? Tidakkah kau pernah memikirkan perasaan orang yang kau tinggalkan? Kumohon...kembalilah...

.

"Aku ingin menjadi kuat demi melindungi kalian, keluargaku. Aku ingin kuat agar kau mau mengakuiku, agar suatu saat aku bisa melindungimu."

.

Akulah...yang seharusnya melindungimu. Aku Guardian-mu kan? Aku ada bukan untuk melihatmu mati!

.

"Aku akan menunggu hingga kau mau menerimaku. Diriku di masa depan pasti juga melakukan hal yang sama, karena perasaan ini takkan pernah berubah."

.

Jangan menatapku dengan mata itu, berhentilah berusaha demi diriku! Kau yang di masa lalu maupun masa kini sama saja! Aku tak mau lagi kau mati karena aku, kumohon jangan pernah mencintaiku lagi! Aku tak butuh pengorbananmu! Biarkan aku saja yang merasakan semua sakit dan penderitaan ini!

.

"Rokudo Mukuro...aku janji kau takkan sendirian lagi. Aku akan kembali bagaimana pun caranya. Karena itu...maukah kau bersabar sebentar?"

.

Janji itu...akankah kau menepatinya? Akan kuakhiri semua penantianmu dan membuang jauh-jauh rasa takut di hatiku. Kembalilah...kembalilah kesisiku... Aku membutuhkanmu.

.

~Normal Pov~

.

Seorang pemuda bersurai indigo panjang yang dikuncir satu tampak menatap sosok remaja brunette yang tertidur di ranjang hospital wing Vongola Secret Base. Setelah melawan Byakuran, kini remaja itu masih tertidur dalam pengaruh obat untuk memulihkan tenaganya. Perlahan dia duduk di samping sang Vongola muda tanpa melepaskan tatapannya barang sedetik pun. Tatapan yang penuh rasa rindu dan kepedihan.

.

"SawadaTsunayoshi." nyaris tak terdengar. "Saat kau pergi, apa dia akan kembali padaku?" Meski Mukuro menyentuh bibir dan pipinya, Tsuna tetap terlelap tanpa ada rasa terganggu.

.

Baru beberapa langkah keluar dari ruang perawatan, Mukuro merasakan hawa menusuk di belakangnya.

"Jadi kau masih melarikan diri?" tanpa menoleh Mukuro tahu siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Kufufufu, bukan urusanmu Hibari Kyouya."

"Herbivora menyedihkan, yang paling kusayangkan dia malah memilihmu."

"Masa lalu maupun masa depan, kau dan dia tetap mengatakan hal yang sama."

"Karena kau pun tak berubah, pengecut." desis Hibari sambil lalu.

"Kufufufu, kau jahat sekali mengataiku begitu."

.

.

.

.

.

Di tengah hutan yang penuh bunga, di atas sebuah peti mati berlambang Vongola, pemuda bersurai Indigo tengah duduk menatap langit dengan tatapan kosong. Remaja bersurai hijau tosca yang sejak tadi ikut dengannya pun angkat suara.

.

"Hari ini mereka kembali ke masa lalu, kau tak ingin mengucapkan selamat jalan Shisho?"

"...tinggalkan aku sendiri."

"Hm~, terserah deh. Lagipula me harus kembali ke Varia."

.

.

.

'Aku hanya ingin bertemu dia saat ini.' Mukuro meraba lambang Vongola di peti mati itu. "Tsunayoshi..."

"Kau kah itu Mukuro?" serasa tersetrum, pemuda bersurai Indigo itu segera berdiri untuk melihat siapa yang menyapanya. "Sudah kuduga kau di sini karena tak bersama Shouichi dan Spanner."

"..." lidah Mukuro serasa kelu, padahal banyak hal yang dia pikir akan dikatakan pada pemuda di hadapannya jika mereka bertemu.

"Mukuro?" pemuda bersurai brunette yang melawan gravitasi itu menatap heran Guardian yang lebih tua 2 tahun darinya. "Kau kenapa?"

"Tsunayoshi?"

"Ya?"

"...kau...sungguh masih hidup?"

.

Pemuda brunette itu memberikan sebuah cubitan kecil di pipi Mukuro, membuat Mist Guardian itu agak meringgis karena cubitan tadi tak bisa disebut lembut. Kini Mukuro yakin ini bukan mimpi atau ilusi, sang langit telah kembali.

.

"Sudah bangun?" yang menjawab pertanyaan Tsuna adalah pelukan dari pemuda di hadapannya. "M-Mukuro?"

"Kau hidup...sungguh masih hidup!"

"Maaf membuatmu khawatir..."

.

Detik itu juga pelukan tadi lepas, tatapan sedih tadi berubah menjadi marah sekaligus lega.

.

"Kau...apa kau pikir maaf saja cukup untuk menebus semua yang kau lakukan?!"

"Aku..."

"Kau memberitahu Skylark itu tapi tidak padaku! Apa kau anggap aku ini tak ada?!"

"Bu-bukan begitu!" Tsuna mulai panik. "Aku hanya-"

"HANYA APA?! HANYA TAK BISA PERCAYA PADAKU?!"

"Mukuro, tolong dengarkan du-Akh!" Genggaman tangan Mukuro di lengannya mulai terasa sakit. "Sakit, Mukuro lepaskan!"

"Tidak! Yang kau rasakan ini belum seberapa. Kau tak tahu betapa sakitnya saat aku mendapat kabar kau sudah mati! Kupikir aku takkan bisa melihatmu lagi SELAMANYA!"

.

Mata Tsuna melebar mendengar pengakuan Mukuro. Rokudo Mukuro yang selalu pergi dan tak menjawab setiap pengakuan dan pertanyaannya merasa kehilangan? Decimo Vongola itu merasa dia pasti terkena ilusi namun Hyper Intuition-nya mengatakan ini nyata.

.

"Mukuro..."

"...Pergilah, aku ingin sendiri." Indigonette itu hendak pergi dengan kabut namun Tsuna segera memeluk dirinya dari belakang. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, lepaskan tanganmu!"

"Yang kau katakan tadi sungguhan kan?" Tsuna mengeratkan pelukannya "Kau...marah karena...aku tak memberitahumu? Kau...sungguh merindukanku?"

"..."

"Jawab aku Mukuro! Apa kau menyukaiku?"

"...aku memang merindukanmu...tapi aku tak pernah menyukaimu."

.

Akhirnya Mukuro berhasil melepas dari pelukan Tsuna. Saat berbalik ia mendapati pemuda yang lebih muda 2 tahun darinya itu tengah tertunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan airmatanya yang sudah siap menetes di sudut matanya. Untuk kesekian kalinya, dia ditolak oleh orang yang disukainya.

.

"Uh-oh...begitu... Maaf sudah selalu bertanya hal yang sama se-"

"Tsunayoshi... Please dont cry."

"Ti-tidak, a-aku tidak me-menangis, hiks, cuma k-k-kemasukan rambut."

"Alasan bodoh." Mukuro menyibak poni Tsuna dan mencium keningnya dengan lembut. Sontak Tsuna menatapnya dengan wajah yang bersemu merah antara sedih dan malu.

"Sejak dulu aku memang tak pernah menyukaimu." Nyuut! Sekali lagi dadanya terasa sakit, sesak saat Mukuro mengatakannya dengan nada yang santai. "Kau tahu kenapa?"

"Karena aku bodoh, ceroboh, tak berguna, lemah-"

"Kufufufu...kalau yang bertanya itu Xanxus, jawabannya memang itu."

"Karena aku Boss Mafia?" Mukuro menggeleng "Lalu apa?"

"Karena..." Mukuro agak menunduk- berbisik pelan di telinga Tsuna "Karena aku sudah lebih dulu jatuh cinta padamu."

.

.

.

Rin : HUEWWEWW! Fic gaje karena nga bisa tidur padahal besok kuningan dan mesti bangun pagi buat bantu mama 'ngaturin' banten sebelum sembahyang ke pura. Owh, lupa, Met Nyepi (dah lewat sie), Galungan (dah lewat juga) dan Kuningan bagi semua Umat Hindu Bali di seluruh dunia!

Silakan beri komentar apa saja soal fic GAJE NGA JELAS ini. Met tidur semua! *dilempar batu karena berisik*


	2. Chapter 2

"Kamu datang untuk menyelamatkan kami?"

.

Pertemuan pertama kami adalah di Kokuyo Land, saat Reborn mengatakan salah satu tawanan paling berbahaya di dunia telah kabur dan kini berencana menyerang kami. Pemuda bersurai indigo yang kulihat saat mengejar Fuuta ternyata adalah 'Rokudo Mukuro' itu sendiri. Yang kutangkap dari matanya saat itu adalah kesedihan, kesepian, juga rasa takut. Dia seakan ingin menangis saat melihatku. Saat tak sengaja melihat salah satu matanya yang tertutup poni aku kaget dan ketakutan. Mata merah, bukan karena warnanya namun aku seakan bisa melihat segala macam kekejaman dan penderitaan saat mata kami bertemu. Saat itu juga ekspresinya berubah dingin seakan mengusirku agar menjauh darinya. Hatiku menolak untuk pergi tapi tubuhku seakan punya pikiran sendiri dan aku pun meninggalkannya. Masih bisakah kami bertemu?

.

"Aku benci mafia, akan kulenyapkan mereka semua dari muka bumi!"

.

Malam itu, setelah kami bertarung dan dia dibawa oleh Vindice, aku bermimpi aneh. Aku melihat seorang anak kecil, menangis meringkuk di sudut ruangan yang gelap. Rambut biru, itu Mukuro kan? Aku pun memberanikan diri mendekatinya dan bertanya.

.

"Mata ini adalah apa yang mereka tanamkan padaku. Membuatku mengingat dengan jelas 6 kehidupanku sebelum ini, membuatku menjadi MONSTER!"

.

Monster? Tidakkah kau berpikir kau terlalu baik untuk menyebut dirimu begitu? Buktinya kau masih menjaga semua temanmu meski kau mengatakan mereka hanya anak buah yang kau manfaatkan. Mereka takkan mengikutimu dan setia padamu jika kau orang jahat. Secara naluri akupun memeluk anak itu, tak peduli tubuhnya yang kotor oleh darah dan debu. Namun sesaat kemudian anak itu lenyap, sekitarku berubah gelap.

.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi...kau kenapa bisa masuk ke sini?"

.

Mukuro Rokudo, itu Mukuro yang sekarang. Dia tampak terkejut melihatku sementara aku malah bingung tak mengerti dengan kata-katanya.

.

"Ini adalah dunia mimpi...mimpi milikku. Seharusnya tak ada yang bisa masuk."

.

Oh, itukah sebabnya aku melihat dirinya dalam wujud anak-anak? Ini adalah dunianya, dimana mimpi dan ingatan berada. Sekali lagi aku melihat ekspresi pedih di wajahnya, satu yang kutahu adalah aku tak menyukai ekspresi itu. Aku ingin dia tersenyum, senyum yang datang dari hati karena bahagia. Dia sudah terlalu lama menderita, kesepian, mungkin kini airmatanya sudah kering karena terlalu sering menangis. Datanglah padaku kapanpun kau merasa sepi dan tak ingin lagi sendiri, tangan ini akan selalu terbuka untukmu, memelukmu. Aku telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

.

"Aku tak pernah berniat membantumu, aku melakukannya demi Chrome."

.

Pembohong, aku tahu itu bukan alasanmu yang sebenarnya. Buktinya kau selalu datang menolongku, saat Ring battle, di masa depan, ketika melawan Daemon, bahkan mungkin setiap aku tidur, meski dalam mimpi aku bisa merasakan keberadaanmu walau hanya beberapa saat. Aku menyukaimu, aku mencintaimu, kumohon...jangan tutup hatimu.

.

"Berapa kali kukatakan, jangan masuk ke dalam duniaku dan mengintip sesukamu!"

.

Setelah kembali dari masa depan, lagi-lagi aku mendapati diriku di tempat yang sama dengan saat itu. Kini dihadapanku adalah Vindicare yang tersembunyi jauh di dalam tanah yang gelap dan dingin bagai neraka. Aku melihat Mukuro dalam tabung kaca, dipenuhi cairan entah apa dan selang-selang yang aku tak tahu apa gunanya. Satu yang kutahu dia hidup meski dalam keadaan terkekang. Aku tak bisa tidak menangis, bagaimana pun caranya suatu saat nanti aku ingin dia bebas menikmati udara segar dan cahaya matahari. Bukan hanya meminjam tubuh melainkan sungguhan ada di luar, bebas, bersamaku. Kumohon bersabarlah, aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari sana.

.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus menunggu dan menyukaiku?"

.

Selamanya, hingga mati. Cinta takkan bisa berubah seperti membalik telapak tangan. Aku mencintaimu Rokudo Mukuro, tak peduli kau akan membalasnya atau tidak. Ijinkan aku menjadi tempatmu kembali, ijinkan aku mencintaimu.

.

"Kau tak pantas menjadi Boss mafia."

.

Aku tahu, lagi pula aku tak pernah menginginkannya. Aku mengakui kalau aku ini lemah, ceroboh, bodoh, tak berguna, selalu dilindungi oleh kalian, oleh dirimu. Tapi aku akan berusaha menjadi kuat agar bisa kalian andalkan, agar kelak bisa melindungimu sebagaimana kau melakukannya untukku. Kau tahu, sekarang aku bersyukur menjadi Boss Mafia Vongola Famiglia karena bisa bertemu kalian semua, terutama karena bisa bertemu denganmu...

.

"Tsunayoshi, kau di masa lalu memang selalu bermulut manis. Kufufufu, padahal dulu kau bilang akan menjadi yang pertama menyambutku saat aku keluar dari Vindice. Tapi apa? Justru makammu yang kulihat."

.

Aku melihatnya tengah bicara dengan peti mati kosong yang menjadi tempat persemayaman terakhir diriku di masa depan. Itu artinya kau merindukanku kan? Paling tidak dalam 10 tahun kau mulai membuka hatimu untukku? Kumohon bersabarlah, aku janji akan menang, aku janji akan kembali padamu! Takkan kubiarkan kau kesepian lagi seperti dulu! Mukuro...meski aku tak melihatmu menangis aku tahu kau ingin. Maaf...padahal aku sudah janji, maaf telah kembali membuatmu kesepian.

.

~Normal Pov, at TYL~

.

"Mukuro..."

"Tsunayoshi... Please dont cry."

"Ti-tidak, a-aku tidak me-menangis, hiks, cuma k-k-kemasukan rambut."

"Alasan bodoh." Mukuro menyibak poni Tsuna dan mencium keningnya dengan lembut. Sontak Tsuna menatapnya dengan wajah yang bersemu merah antara sedih dan malu.

"Sejak dulu aku memang tak pernah menyukaimu." Nyuut! Sekali lagi dadanya terasa sakit, sesak saat Mukuro mengatakannya dengan nada yang santai. "Kau tahu kenapa?"

"Karena aku bodoh, ceroboh, tak berguna, lemah-"

"Kufufufu...kalau yang bertanya itu Xanxus, jawabannya memang itu."

"Karena aku Boss Mafia?" Mukuro menggeleng "Lalu apa?"

"Karena..." Mukuro agak menunduk- berbisik pelan di telinga Tsuna "Karena aku sudah lebih dulu jatuh cinta padamu." Orb karamel itu menatap pemuda di hadapannya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Tak sanggup bicara apapun, Decimo Vongola itu memeluk erat Mukuro. "Maaf...sudah membuatmu menunggu selama ini."

.

.

.

Fin.

.

Rin : Jadi deh two shootnyaaaa! Kali ini tamat beneraaannnn XD

I LOVE 6927!


End file.
